Los banquillos no son futones gratis
by karunebulous
Summary: Un lugar común con un vago de uniforme, una simpática mascota y su aún más simpática dueña y… ¿Lluvia? *Gen*


_**Título:**__ Los bancos no son futones gratis_

_**Fandom: **__Gintama_

_**Personajes: **__Sadaharu, Kagura, Sougo Okita._

_**Género:**__ Humor._

_**Disclaimer: **__Gintama pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki, yo sólo intento escribir fanfiction con sus personajes._

_**Resumen:**__ Un lugar común con un vago de uniforme, una simpática mascota y su aún más simpática dueña y… ¿Lluvia? *Gen*_

_**A/N:**__ Sólo… incoherencias archivadas desde hace tiempo y que estoy reciclando. Pues… también estoy escribiendo un One-Shot de Sacchan y Gintoki, y tal vez escriba algo Soft yaoi de este fandom luego *hearts*_

* * *

><p>Sougo Okita dormía a sus anchas, acostado en uno de los tantos banquillos de ese parque. Tenía puesto un tonto antifaz y si no fuera por su estúpidamente prolija apariencia, cualquiera lo confundiría con uno de los tantos vagos que deambulan por las calles del Distrito Kabuki. Aunque para Kagura esa analogía no era tan errónea: El Sádico era un incorregible vago con uniforme al que los inocentes contribuyentes pagaban —sin saberlo— por saltarse las rondas y aterrorizar a la población con su infernal <em>bazooka.<em>

«Así se ve más idiota de lo que es», pensaba con sorna y luego hizo una mueca de asco. «¡Puaf! ¡Ese subnormal babea cuando duerme!»

Ella suponía que eso era algo del «gen Sádico» o algo así. Ha visto a su guardián cuando amanecía dormido a pierna suelta en uno de los sofás donde paso la noche —quizás viendo pelis guarras y dependiendo de «Manuela» por falta de meter su trompa en cualquier agujero, conociéndolo como lo conocía— y el pobre mueble parecía víctima de un diluvio. A ella le daba igual, pero Shinpachi después de hacer drama sermoneando a Gin-chan los lavaba regularmente.

Kagura bufó, fulminando con la mirada a su némesis. ¡No era justo que durmiera tan pacíficamente cuando ella pasó la noche con insomnio y no tuvo su sueño de belleza! —de paso, cabreando a Gin-chan al exigirle que la pusiera a dormir como lo hace cuando no le entra sueño— Ahora tenía unas enormes ojeras gracias a que Gin-chan aun no reemplazaba la radio que destrozó la primera vez que tuvo insomnio (las historias de «terror» tan aburridas que allí pasaban eran un perfecto somnífero para ella). ¡Era un sacrilegio! ¡Imperdonable!

Cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable. El cabrón ni siquiera roncaba, estaba allí como muerto y no se había percatado de su presencia. Pero, un Sádico con la guardia baja era algo tan fuera del personaje como Gin-chan sin picarse la nariz a cada rato o unos lentes sin Shinpachi.

Sonrió cuando los engranajes de su cerebro giraban a más velocidad de la normal y si, supo cómo fastidiar a Okita. Antes de bajar del lomo de su fiel mascota, Kagura le dio sus instrucciones y el perro ladró —increíblemente sin despertar a Okita— como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Sadaharu evaluaba a su objetivo actual, procesando la impulsiva orden que acababa de darle su dueña, quien tenía una maniaca sonrisa en la cara y estaba detrás de él, esperando divertirse de lo lindo con la genial —para ella— idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.<p>

A diferencia de Kagura, él no tenía nada en contra de Okita. Es más —atreviéndose a darle el privilegiado beneficio de la duda—, hasta podría asegurar que muy, pero muy en el fondo el crio no era tan cabrón como ella decía. Aun recordaba aquella vez cuando él lo encontró deambulando por las calles con su pequeño amigo y se los llevó al cuartel en el que convivía con sus colegas ladrones de impuestos, como Kagura llamaba al Shinsengumi. Lugar del que huyeron para salvar sus estómagos del inminente ataque de ese descomunal montón de comida de perro y…

¡Momento! Llamar así a la nauseabunda mezcla homogénea de mayonesa con la que el policía fumador pretendía alimentarlos era una completa ofensa a la nutritiva y deliciosa comida que siempre y cuando la crisis en la Yorozuya no fuese tan crónica como para que echaran mano de sus provisiones, veía cada día en su plato. Puede ser que esa vez haya estado muriéndose de hambre, pero tampoco estuvo tan desesperado para someterse a tal suplicio.

Quizás él sea tan _gourmet_ como ese ricitos idiota.

En cuanto a Okita… ahora que recordaba ese evento, podría jurar que a pesar de su rostro neutral, ese crío disfrutaba a costa de su desgracia. Eso decían sus rojizos y burlones ojos.

Gruñó con esa revelación de ese recuerdo dormido en algún lugar de su memoria. Pensándolo bien, ese niñato nunca podría subirse en una Nube Voladora (1).

Sadaharu caminó pocos pasos junto al banquillo, asegurándose de estar a una distancia lo suficientemente justa como para no ser capturado _infraganti _o peor, despojado del instrumento primordial que le permita alguna vez montar a una perrita que le gustara. Por supuesto, descartando de esa lista a la experimentada y adaptable Meru-chan (2); ya había comprendido las advertencias de Gintoki y Kagura de no meterse con una mascota de la _Yakuza. _Siendo sincero, los peluches nunca eran suficientes en la época de celo (3).

Okita dormitaba sin preocupaciones a juzgar por su leve respiración. Sadaharu esperaba que siguiera así. Tenía que ser cauto después de todo sabiendo con quien trataba.

—Hijikata asesinado… doscientos treinta y uno —Sadaharu lo oyó balbucear y estuvo en alerta.

—Qué estúpido es.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su dueña, quien estaba a un lado de él. Kagura se tapaba la boca con su mano libre, conteniendo las ganas de reírse y su otra mano sujetaba un paraguas purpura.

«Enserio, este crío tiene varios tornillos zafados», confirmó Sadaharu, dándole una mirada aburrida.

Sadaharu levantó una de sus patas traseras, fijándola en el ángulo correcto y después de visualizar cascadas, lagos, mares y todo lo que sonara como agua, apuntaba su munición líquida en el rostro del oficial.

Se permitió una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Esto iba a ser muy divertido!

* * *

><p>Okita se encargaba de apilar el cadáver del Hijikata número doscientos treinta y uno junto a la montaña que formaban sus antecesores e hizo una fogata con ellos. Esperaba encontrarse con el bastardo doscientos treinta y dos, y hacer que sufriera el mismo destino enseguida.<p>

¿Acaso estaba lloviendo?

Porque sentía como algo le caía en el rostro. Sí era así, estaba bastante lejos y no iba a llegar al cuartel a tiempo. Supo que tenía que buscar un refugio para mantenerse relativamente seco.

Aunque no sentía ninguna humedad en sus ropas y su fogata aún estaba encendida… ¿Desde cuándo la lluvia era tan caliente?

—¡Sadaharu, encontraste un hidrante nuevo, si! ¡Buen chico!

Oh. Por desgracia la voz le era muy familiar. ¿Incluso en su sagrada hora de la siesta tenía que aguantar a China? Como si no tuviera suficiente que ambos respiraran el mismo aire con su buena dosis de monóxido de carbono. ¡Inaudito!

Volvió al mundo real justo a tiempo de escuchar una estridente risa que acababa de confirmar sus sospechas.

Ya despierto, se sentó en el banquillo que fungió como su cama temporal, quitándose su máscara de dormir. La sintió empapada entre su mano, mirándola con atención.

Su amado antifaz estaba arruinado con ese olor penetrante.

«Voy a hacer que pagues por esto, mocosa de mierda», se prometió, apretando la prenda en un puño.

China estaba carcajeándose de su suerte y lástima que ella no tenía una tira de _sukonbu_ en la boca porque de seguro iba a hacerla ahogarse como venganza. La bola de pelos estaba al lado de su dueña, tan cándido como si no hubiese hecho nada. ¿Era impresión suya o el perro ahora le estaba dedicando una sonrisa socarrona?

«Con razón dicen que las mascotas se parecen a los dueños», pensó caminando hasta quedar a pocos pasos de la autora intelectual de esa broma de mal gusto.

Con fingida tranquilidad estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba sonoramente, ignorando a esa cabeza hueca y a su mascota. Ya frente a China, estaba palpándose sus bolsillos sin éxito alguno. Ni modo, su corbata tendría que verse reducida al triste y lamentable papel de pañuelo desechable. Tampoco es que le importara perder una corbata, tenía muchas en el cuartel; así como también tenía muchas máscaras de dormir… aunque esto_ sí_ era importante.

Nadie jodía su antifaz favorito y quedaba ileso.

Nadie.

Especialmente una inmigrante ilegal _Amanto_ delincuente potencial que a duras penas pronunciaba japonés.

Iba a quitarse la corbata y paró justo cuando se la estaba aflojando: Acababa de tener un repentino chispazo de inspiración.

¡Se dejaría de llamar Sougo Okita si no conseguía su objetivo, si!

Alto. ¿De dónde salió ese «si»? ¡No iba a adoptar las muletillas de esa descarada a estas alturas de su existencia!

De alguna manera iba a lograr que China pagara por lo que le hizo a su antifaz.

Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

><p><em>(1) <span>Referencia a Dragon Ball.<span> Goku recibió la Nube Voladora del maestro Roshi como recompensa de llevar a la tortuga al mar. Sólo podían subir a la Nube Voladora personas de corazón puro y Goku era un niño ingenuo que poco sabía del mundo :)_

_(2) Meru-chan es la mascota del jefe Yakuza de la banda de Jirocho (no recuerdo como se llama el tipo de la escala 7:3, no tengo los caps a la mano). En uno de los capítulos de dos partes, Sadaharu tiene un crush con ella y se le ve hojeando revistas del perro macho lol_

_(3) Durante el inicio del Love Choris Arc, Tae estaba preocupada por la novia virtual de Shinpachi y en uno de los comentarios Kagura lo compara con Sadaharu diciendo que cuando su mascota estaba en celo buscaba peluches lol._

_¿Merece segunda parte? ;)_


End file.
